


Cuddle with Flowers

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Warriors ships and pairings [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fire, Fireheart/Tigerclaw, Firestar/Tigerstar - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rose - Freeform, Tigerclaw is an angry boy, Warrior by Erin Hunter, my writing, sorry for any grammar mistakes, tiger - Freeform, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: Their relationship was a new one and like almost all new relationships it wasn't without its hiccups





	Cuddle with Flowers

"Kittypet, I vow to Starclan, if you ask me again I will tear that thing out of your paws and throw it to the opposite side of the den!" the mentioned kittypet lowered his lip to jutting it up in his infamous pouts, keeping a steady stare at the steaming brown tabby in front of him and much to his annoyance and the deputies dignity, it had little influence on improving the circumstances to the ginger toms favour. "just for a moment, Tigerclaw!, I wanna see how this flower will look on you, please?" the former kittypet attempted making his kitten emerald green eyes more hypnotizing by increasing them in size, a mute way of promoting the older tom to agree, but again his efforts appeared powerless against the tabbies fixed opinion on his interest.

Tigerclaw countered with a snapped growl "I said no!" the ginger toms body recoiled instinctively.

Old habits die hard.

The deputy held his gaze for a moment until a sigh of defeat escaped the tabby, he stretched out his enormous paw and settled it over his clan-mates more dainty one.

Their relationship was a new one and like almost all new relationships it wasn't without its hiccups, Tigerclaw still snapped mercilessly, insults quickly race off his tongue and Fireheart's persistent, nosy character combined with his unsure behavior towards a romantic relationship lead to issues of imbalance among them like being barely able to wrap their tails together without asking Tigerclaw's permission first.

The brown tabby tenderly rubbed their paws together, dark brown and flame shaded ginger fur blending in a pleasant pattern of color, "sorry" it was a mumbled apology, bearly even heard by ginger tom but he accepted with a small smile all the same, apologizing wasn't something his quick-tempered mate was used to. The flame shaded warrior nodded thou his eye did drop to the ground on their own free will "it's alright.....I shouldn't have pushed you like that" despite his words, a pout still clung to his face and eyes held their steady gaze on the ground.

The deputy nudged him on the shoulder before doing so again more roughly causing Fireheart to get back on his paws from his sitting position, nudging continued leading fireheart further into the warrior den but the ginger tom didn't move "Tigerclaw?" he raised a brow and released a huff at the final push toward their shared nest. "get in" the brown tabby deputy implored, finally the former kittypet let himself be pushed into their nest on to his back, the soft bedding easing his fall. The ginger warrior felt the heat rise and cover him from tail to ear tip, his mate smirked at the sight of his blush that stroked the brown striped tabbies ego. The older toms body paced a shadow over his mate's small lean body, he remained there for a single second and Fireheart takes the time to glance around the den to see if any cats were walking in, all empty. With confidence, the grand warrior placed his square head on his kittypet's chest and to respond to that action Fireheart wrapped his paws around the deputy's neck, a quiet purr rumbled his throat, which unexpectedly promoted a purr from the tom above, a moment of calm silence.

"Not that I'm complaining...but why the sudden need to cuddle?" with his amber eyes closed Togerclaw grunted a reply "you were pouting and I'm getting a headache from this" taking his response with amusement, the ginger tom closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.

They lay curled up together, warm and cozy for an undetermined amount of time until Fireheart could feel numbness in his back legs "Tigerclaw, can you move, please? I cant feel my paws" he didn't get a response, not even a snort of annoyance "Tigerclaw?" this time response, a quiet snore, and the former kittypet really couldn't help the small snort of amusement no matter how hard he tried. An idea came, the one that started all of this, twisting his head to his left, his eyes roaming until they land on a small light pink rose, so dainty, soft and so easily broken, and so unlike Tigerclaw- probably one of the reasons why he picked it. He stretched out his paw to reach it and grasping it tenderly, glancing at his mate and then back at the rose. Looks like he'll get what he wanted after all~.

Placing the rose between the tabbies ears, holding his breath at Tigerclaw's sudden ear twitch when no further displeasure showed he continued with his task. Fireheart pulled back to gaze at his work. The light from the entrance of the den smoothing highlighted his mate's dark fur giving him an angelic glow, his face looked far more relaxed and calm, and the rose completed the look perfectly. Content with his work the ginger tom closed his eyes to join in the cat nap...althou now he couldn't feel his legs anymore .

**Author's Note:**

> just some fluff cause i love them


End file.
